everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Miller Mouse
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=Miller Mouse final.png |caption= |story=The Three Blind Mice |role=The Third Blind Mouse |powerfulqualities=Artistic, Supportive, Calm |age=15 |alignment= |roommate=Milo Mouse |heartsdesire="Someday I'll get to see all the art -- all the beauty -- I've created, and that's how I'll know it's all been worth it." |magictouch="Even without sight, I can create beautiful works of art, or so I'm told. I can never really know until I finish my story, right?" |romancestatus="I can't say I'm with someone right now, though if I ever do end up with someone know that it was not for the looks, but for the heart!" |cursesmoment="I'm terribly unlucky. It's almost like I was cursed as a child! I'm the only one of my cousins who has full blindness, and it gets in the way of everything let me tell you!" |favsubject="Arts and Crafts. Somehow, working on a new piece always calms me down!" |leastfavsubject="Grimmnastics. They don't allow me to bring Lucky in with me, so I must say I end up running into walls far too often!" |bffea= }} While he may seem pessimistic at best and downright depressed at worst, rest assured that Miller is simply trying his best. It's hard being a blind artist after all! He's wallpacapaca's 15th character on the Portal, and his first in 2019! Biography Personality For Miller, the hardest thing in life is simply trying to live it. He's terribly unlucky, which has lead him to be constantly pessimistic about anything really. After all, it's hard to get surprised by misfortune if you were looking for the worst already! Though, he does find happiness some times, most notably when he's working on his art. Even if he can't see what he's doing, pencils and paintbrushes feel comfortable in his hands, as if he was destined to be an artist. He tends to loose himself for long periods of time when working, so if you don't get a response to a text message, know it's probably because he hasn't stopped to look. Appearance With grey skin and large ears, just by looking at Miller you can tell what story he's taking a role from. Though, he doesn't care much for how he looks, he can't see himself after all! Because of that, his hair is typically unkempt and you'll often find his hands littered with paint from his projects. And it's not just his hands. Many of his clothes happen to be paint splattered as well, most notably his favourite white shirt, which he likes because of the comfort. In fact, it's not even clear if he's ever washed it. Gross. Other than that, comfort is the best way to describe his style. As he can't see what his clothes look like, he picks his outfits based on how the fabric feels and he prioritizes relaxation and comfort over a style he doesn't even know exists. Fairy tale – The Three Blind Mice The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family The Third Blind Mouse :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Milo Mouse :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Molly Mouse :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet :What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Three Blind Mice Category:Royals